


Home For The Holidays

by Into_Oblivion



Category: Supernatural
Genre: ABDL, Age Regression/De-Aging, Alternate Universe, Crying, Desperation, Diapers, Dubcon Infantilism, Fluff and Hurt/Comfort, Gen, Infantilism, Non-Sexual Age Play, Out of Character, Pacifiers, Spanking, Stuffed Toys, Wetting, bottles, messing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-09
Updated: 2018-12-09
Packaged: 2019-09-15 06:24:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,253
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16928142
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Into_Oblivion/pseuds/Into_Oblivion
Summary: Chuck invites a now somewhat human Lucifer to spend the holidays with him and Amara in Heaven....but little does he know they've been spying on him and thought up something to help with his newfound depression.





	Home For The Holidays

Lucifer sighed as he walked into a coffee shop and looked around somewhat nervously. The man had managed to acquire some money from his vessel, Nick's wallet, and had planned on buying himself some coffee, seeing as it was basically freezing outside and he wanted to warm up.

 

He hated being human for the fact that he now had to deal with cold and hot temperatures, as well as everything else that came with it. 

 

After ordering what he wanted, he went to sit down at a table, noticing the man sitting across the room. He looked exactly like his father and even gave off that same God-like aura...but it couldn't be....

 

Chuck was sitting sipping a cup of coffee and reading a newspaper, waiting for Lucifer. Once he saw the man, he stood, moving across the room to sit at the table along with him. 

 

Lucifer blinked in disbelief at first. "D--Dad? What the hell are you doing here? And...what do you want from me?" The man turned away slightly with a frown, seeing as they'd had their indifferences in the past, and even though he had apologized, it still didn't fix things...not in Lucifer's heart.

 

Lucifer had been hurt a lot lately, with the sudden loss of his grace and having to cope with being human like everyone else. It was so much for him to deal with and it was making him very depressed.

 

Chuck looked at his son in concern. "I came to check up on you. I can see you've been struggling with the loss of your grace and all...." 

 

"Since when are you so concerned about me, Dad? Last time I checked you didn't seem to care about anything but this stupid planet! And...I'm fine..." Lucifer says with a frown.

 

Chuck sighed. "You don't seem very fine to me, Lucifer. You're hurting.....I know." 

 

"I--I'm not hurting, Dad! I'M FINE! for the billionth time! Now, please just leave me alone...." 

 

Chuck frowned. "No....you're not fine, Lucifer. Your grace is gone....and I know you've been having trouble with the whole 'being human' thing. You DO know I can see you all the time? I always keep an eye on my kiddos."

 

"First off, Dad, that's really fucking weird...you're like one of those helicopter parents, just invisible, and second, I'm heading back to my motel room to go to bed..." Lucifer says as he stands up and heads out the door, looking back to see that Chuck was now following him. 

 

Placing a hand on his son's shoulder, Chuck looks up at him, his eyes soft and gentle as they met with Lucifer's. 

 

"Lucifer? You're gonna be all alone......and on Christmas Eve. Why don't you come spend it with me and Amara? It'll just be the three of us as the others decided they wanted to do their own things, this year." 

 

"No, thanks, I don't really want....to celebrate anything. I'd rather be alone." Lucifer says with a frown. 

 

"Come on, Lucifer. You don't need to be alone. Please come with me.....you'll have a great time, I promise." Chuck says with a smile as he and Lucifer ascend into Heaven. 

 

"Dad! I said I didn't wanna come.....wait....is that wine, and did you remodel the house or something? It looks different...."

 

Chuck smiled. "Yes, Luci, it is wine, and we did do a bit of remodeling. I'm glad SOMEONE noticed!" 

 

Walking into the living room and seeing that Chuck had managed to bring Lucifer with him, Amara smiled, glad to see her nephew again. It had been so long since she'd seen him....

 

"Hello, Lucifer. I'm so glad you've decided to come spend the holidays with us....Would you like a glass of wine? I was just about to open it." 

 

Lucifer smiled slightly. "Yes, that sounds wonderful!" He says as he takes off his coat, and hat, hanging them up before heading to the kitchen, where Amara had opened the wine and poured some for the three of them, giving Lucifer his glass with a smile. 

 

Lucifer smiled as he leaned against the bar and drank down his wine slowly, savoring the taste and noticing how is was so different now that he was basically human, he could get a buzz off it much quicker. 

 

"So, Lucifer, how have you been? My brother tells me that you're not getting along so well down on earth..." Amara says, taking a sip of her wine. 

 

"I....I'm fine, really. Just getting used to having no grace, is all. Why are you two suddenly so concerned about me? What's going on?" 

 

"Nothing, Lucifer, can't we just be concered for you sometimes? We still love you, even though you've done some pretty horrible things in the past. I have too, but we've learned to move past them and become a family again."

 

"Amara's right, Luci. We still love you, we've just been....busy with some other stuff going on up here to pay you a visit. Also....don't you think you should slow down on the wine a bit, buddy? That's your third glass."

 

"N---no.....y--you slow down, Dad!" Lucifer slurred, burping slightly as he slumped down into the barstool, laughing drunkedly. 

 

"Alright, Lucifer. That's enough wine for you....." Chuck says with a sigh as he takes the glass away from Lucifer and places it on the counter, looking to Amara with a smile. 

 

It was good that Lucifer had managed to do this because now they could show him the new 'remodeling' they'd done down the hallway in a special room. 

 

Since Lucifer seemed to be so depressed as a human, Chuck thought up a solution after watching him one day and got Amara to agree to help him out. 

 

He wanted to try ageplay with Lucifer as he figured letting the man regress would do him some good. 

 

"Come on, Luci. There's something I wanna show you." Chuck says as he helps Lucifer off the barstool, pressing a hand against the small of his back as he leads him down the hallway with Amara following behind. 

 

Unlocking the door to a room at the very end of the hall, Chuck led his son inside and smiled softly as Amara turned on the light, revealing what was inside - a fully furnished adult baby nursery, with everything made with Lucifer in mind. 

 

"Uh....Dad. What's all this? T--This isn't for me, is it? Come on.....you can't be serious." 

 

"Yes, I'm serious, I want to try this with you.....maybe it will help with that depression of yours. It'll be just like old times, when you were a little fledgling...."

 

"But, Dad....isn't there some other way you wanna help me, I mean, we don't really have to do this, you know?" Lucifer said as he rubbed the back of his neck nervously. 

 

"I know we don't have to....but I really think this will help you, Lucifer. Won't you just try it?" 

 

Lucifer frowns and huffs softly. "Well, if it'll get you to stop bugging me about it, then, yeah sure, whatever...."

 

Chuck smiled at this and nodded. "I was hoping you'd say yes.....now, let's get you into something more....appropriate." 

 

"O--Okay...." Lucifer mumbled as he was lifted up onto the changing table, blushing bright red as he was being undressed, being left in nothing but his underwear, which he was quite reluctant to give up, holding onto them as Chuck tried to remove them. 

 

"Come on, Luci, let me have them. You don't need them anymore, little ones don't wear underwear." Chuck said as he gently unfolded Lucifer's fingers and tugged off the man's underwear, causing him to blush and cover his face. 

 

Chuck and Amara smiled down at the blushing boy before them. "Aww, what's the matter, Luci? It's not like I haven't seen it all before. Now, let's get you into a diaper before you have an accident!"

 

"But--But I don't have acci---" Lucifer whined as a light blue pacifier was shoved into his mouth, and he was shushed by his father. 

 

"Hush now, and hold still for me...." Chuck said as he gently wiped Lucifer down with wipes before slipping a diaper under him, being sure to add plenty of rash cream and powder before he finished and allowed Lucifer to sit up. 

 

Sitting up on the table, Lucifer whines softly behind his pacifier as he presses a hand against the front of the diaper, not exactly knowing how to feel about it, though he was feeling embarassed.

 

"How do you like it, Luci?" Chuck asked as he placed a hand on his son's shoulder, looking over at Amara for a moment, who was busy picking out a cute outfit for Lucifer to wear. 

 

"It's nice, I guess. It's kinda comfy...." Lucifer blushes as he looks over and sees the outfits in the closet. It was all adult-sized versions of infant clothing and they all looked to be just his size, which just creeped him out even more, 'cause now he knew they'd REALLY been spying on him....

 

"Oh, looks who gets to be a cute little reindeer!" Amara smiled as she held up an adult sized onesie that was designed to look like a reindeer, complete with a tail and antlers on the hood. 

 

"Of course you just have to have that..... Come on! Isn't there something less...humiliating for me to wear?" 

 

"Oh, no, Lucifer, little babies like you don't get to choose their own clothes. Their caretaker must do that for them." 

 

"That's right, Luci, now you be a good boy while your Auntie gets you dressed, then you can come join me in the living room, and I'll feed you a bottle..." Chuck said as he left the nursery and went to prepare a bottle for Lucifer, making sure to slip in some diuretics to help the boy use his diaper. 

 

"But....but..." Lucifer was once again shushed with his pacifier being shoved back into his mouth, causing the man to whimper slightly as he suckled on it for comfort. 

 

"No 'buts', Lucifer. Now, let's get yours into this onesie." Amara said as she tugged the onesie over Lucifer's head and diaper as well, snapping it closed before pulling the hood over his head and smiling. 

 

"Aww! Don't you look absolutely adorable? Oh. I almost forgot....we need to keep your little feet warm, so here's some booties!" Amara cooed as she tugged the booties onto Lucifer's feet, lifting him into her arms once she was finished. 

 

"H---hey! What are you doing?! I can walk!" Lucifer whines as he squirms in Amara's grip and tries to push away from her, forgetting the fact that now that he was human, it was much easier for him to be picked up and carried by her and Chuck. 

 

"Okay, sweetheart, if you say so...." Amara smiles as she places Lucifer on the floor and takes his hand as she leads him out of the nursery and to the kitchen, unable to keep from chuckling as she notices how the man is now waddling slightly from the bulk between his legs. 

 

"Damn it! M-Maybe you should've carried me.....it's so hard to walk in this...thing." Lucifer gestures to the diaper with his free hand, blushing bright red. 

 

"Alright, then. I will keep that in mind next time, Lucifer." Amara led him into the kitchen, where Chuck had finished preparing the man's bottle, holding it in his hand as he took in the sight of his boy, all dressed up and looking quite adorable. 

 

"There's my little reindeer! Are you ready for your bottle? Come on, Daddy will feed you over on the couch...." Chuck said as he walked over to the couch and sat down, with Amara helping Lucifer get situated and comfortable. 

 

Making sure to tie a bib around Lucifer's neck, Chuck smiled down at him as he brought the teat to his lips, with Lucifer refusing at first, which was expected, as the man was obviously not used to this kind of attention from his father. 

 

"It's alright, Luci, it's just milk. I promise." Chuck cooed as he got Lucifer to open his mouth, grinning as the man began to suckle down the warm milk rather hungrily. 

 

"Oh my. Looks like someone's a hungry little guy, isn't he? That's okay, there'll be plenty more where this came from. You just drink up..."

 

Once Lucifer was finished with the bottle, Chuck sat him up and began to pat his back gingerly, waiting for him to burp, as he didn't want him to have any gas trapped in his stomach from the milk. 

 

Whimpering slightly, Lucifer manages to let out a few burps with only a small amount of milk dribbling down his chin, which was quickly wiped away with his bib. 

 

"What a good boy you are, Luci! You drank all your bottle! Now, you just wait right here with Auntie Amara while Daddy goes to get something." Chuck sits Lucifer on the couch and walks down the hall, returning shortly with a blanket and what looked to be various infant toys.

 

Lying the blanket down on the floor and scattering the toys around, Chuck smiled as he lifted Lucifer off the couch, sitting him down gently and giving him his pacifier again, this time, clipping it to his onesie. 

 

"Now, you play with your toys while your Auntie and I find something more suitable for you to watch on tv."

 

Lucifer just rolled his eyes and looked over all the toys. None of them really seemed that interesting to him, except for a ring of teething keys and some blocks that looked to be Legos, but for very young children.

 

Deciding to go with the Lego set, Lucifer sighed behind his pacifier and began to figure out how to put it together, squirming slightly as he pressed a hand against the front of his onesie, trying to ignore how badly he now needed to pee. 

 

But there was NO way that he was going to pee in the diaper, so, as he saw that his father and aunt were distracted with the tv, he quickly and quietly got up, making his way down the hallway to the bathroom, and whining as he tugged on the locked door handle. 

 

"Oh fuck! Fuck, fuck, fuck! The door's locked, damn it! No! Oh, come on, I really gotta pee! And there's no way in hell I'm using this diaper!" Lucifer muttered as he tugged at the door handle once more, swallowing hard as he now felt the presence of two people in front of him. 

 

Of course neither Chuck nor Amara were very pleased with Lucifer at the moment, but found it amusing that he thought he could use the regular toilet. 

 

"Uh....this isn't what it looks like? No. It's exactly what it looks like, but there's NO way I can use the diaper, okay?" 

 

Chuck gave him an unamused look. "And why not? You're too little to use the big boy potty, so you'd might as well get used to it, kiddo. By the way you're squirming, I'd say you have to go pretty bad, so why don't you just let go and I'll change you after?"

 

"Aww, come on, please? I really gotta go! Damn it, I can't hold it much longer! I--I know the keys are up here on the shelf...." Lucifer reaches up and runs his hands along the bare shelf, whimpering when he finds the keys to be gone. 

 

"Are you looking for these keys, Luci? These are for the adults, as the only reason you should be in the bathroom is if you are getting a bath." Amara says as she holds the keys in her hand with a smile. 

 

Lucifer squirms once more and presses his hands against his crotch, but it's too late as he can feel the diaper filling up with urine and beginning to swell slightly, letting out a small sigh of relief as he finished. 

 

"N-No....no...I didn't want to do that.....No! It's not fair! Damn it!" Lucifer whimpered as he looked down at his now soggy crotch in shame, feeling like such an idiot for wetting himself, even though he did what he was supposed to. 

 

"Aww, come here, Luci. Daddy will make it all better...." Chuck held his arms out for Lucifer, who was all too willing to waddle into Chuck's arms, his breath hitching as he began to cry on his father's shoulder, feeling totally ashamed of himself. 

 

"Come on, baby boy, let's go get you into a dry diaper." Chuck lifted Lucifer into his arms and smiled softly as he patted the man's squishy bottom, heading across the hall to the nursery, where he laid Lucifer down on the changing table and strapped him down, so he couldn't roll off. 

 

"Alright, Lucifer. Let's get you all dry! You're such a good boy for using your diaper!" Chuck unsnapped Lucifer's onesie and gently rubbed his tummy to try and calm him as the man was currently sobbing into his hands. 

 

"But....I-I didn't want to! No! I'm not a little baby who pisses themselves! Stop....please!" Lucifer sobbed, his face red and tear-stained. 

 

"Oh, hush now, Luci. Look....here's mr. moose to keep you company! He doesn't want you to be sad! Why don't you hold onto him for me?" Amara smiled as she gently pushed the moose plushie into Lucifer's arms, watching as the man gripped it tightly. 

 

It wasn't long before Lucifer was in a dry diaper again and was unstrapped from the table, sitting up and rubbing at his eyes with his free hand as he was now only sniffling. 

 

"There we go. That's much better, isn't it, Luci? I bet it is! Now, how about we go watch some tv? Or we can do whatever you wanna do, as long as it's suitable for babies." 

 

"Well.....I am kinda hungry. The bottle didn't really fill me up that much...." Lucifer looks at Chuck and holds his moose plushie close. 

 

"Alright, then. I think we can do that, Lucifer. Come on...oh, Amara, would you mind setting up the highchair for him?"

 

Amara smiled and nodded as she headed to the kitchen, opening the nearby closet and taking out an oversized highchair, carrying it to the kitchen and placing it beside the table. 

 

"A highchair? Man, you two really do have everything, don't you?" Lucifer asks, blushing as he was picked up and carried down the hallway to the kitchen, eyes widening whenever he saw the highchair. 

 

"Yes, we do. When it comes to babies, you can never have enough of anything, it seems." Chuck smiled as he got Lucifer seated in the highchair, tying a bib around his neck after. 

 

"Alright, Lucifer, you have two choices.....you can either have some jarred food or oatmeal. Which would you like?" 

 

"Umm....well, I don't think that jarred stuff will be any good, so I'll go with the oatmeal."

 

"I think you made a good choice, Lucifer. I didn't think you'd like or want that jarred food, either. Now, you just sit tight while Daddy cooks your oatmeal, okay?" 

 

Lucifer nods and hugs his moose close. "Yeah. It's not like I can go anywhere at the moment, anyway." He chuckles. 

 

"How about after this, we open our presents and watch a Christmas movie? I think you'll like your gift, Luci!" Amara smiles as she down at the table across from Lucifer, pouring herself another glass of wine. 

 

"Okay, Auntie...oops. Where'd that come from? I--I didn't mean that!" Lucifer blushes and covers his face with his hands, embarassed that he'd done that. 

 

"Oh, it's alright, Lucifer. I think someone's trying to fall into his headspace, as he should be." 

 

"Headspace? What's that? It's not....dangerous, is it?" Lucifer uncovered his face and looked at Amara confusedly. 

 

"I'll tell you once you finish eating, sweetheart. It looks like Daddy has your food all ready for you." Amara smiled. 

 

"No, that's alright, sis. You can go ahead and tell him while I feed him. Open up, Luci! Here comes some yum-yums!" Chuck brought the spoon to Lucifer's mouth and grinned as he began to slowly eat the food. 

 

"Lucifer...a headspace is not dangerous, but a helpful little place in your head that you can go to if you want to escape all your troubles. You be whatever you want there, and whatever age you want. That's what this is about, going back to a simpler time, where you can just....be little again."

 

"Amara's right, Lucifer. Don't be afraid to be little around us. We're not going to judge you. If you thought we were going to do that, it would be wrong. I know it can be hard, but don't be scared to let go...."

 

"O--Okay. I'll try. Um....I'm getting thirsty, can I have something to drink, please?" Lucifer says with his mouth full, quickly swallowing his food and sighing softly. 

 

"Yes, you can, Luci, since you asked nicely. Amara, would you mind getting him a bottle?"

 

"Sure. Anything for such a polite baby boy." Amara smiled as she went over to the fridge, opening it and taking out a bottle of milk, handing it to her brother before going to sit back down. 

 

"Here you go, Luci. Some nice, cold milk to wash down that oatmeal with, buddy." Chuck hands the bottle to Lucifer and smiles as he watches him guzzle down the milk. 

 

"My goodness! Someone was a thirsty little guy, wasn't he?" Chuck waited for Lucifer to finish the bottle before he got him cleaned up, tsking whenever he fussed slightly from having his face wiped with the bib. 

 

"Alright. Now that my baby boy is nice and full, let's go watch a movie, huh?" Chuck lifted Lucifer out of the highchair and carried him to the living room, sitting down on the couch, holding Lucifer on his lap. 

 

"Don't forget, we're supposed to open our presents as well, brother." Amara says, holding three presents in her arms. 

 

"Oh, yeah. Here, Luci, you can open your present first...." Chuck takes Lucifer's present from Amara and gives it him, hoping he'd like what he got. 

 

"Ooh, I wonder what's inside?" Lucifer smiled excitedly as he tore off the wrapping paper and opened the box, pulling out a cute red dragon plushie along with a cute baby blue onesie with little wings on the back. 

 

"Oh, I love the dragon! Thanks, Dad and thank you too, Aunt Amara." Lucifer says with a smile as he gives Chuck a hug, snuggling into him slightly as he did so, holding his dragon close. 

 

"You're very welcome, Lucifer. We know how much you like dragons and we figured you'd like some cuddle buddles!" Chuck smiles as he hugs Lucifer close to him, pressing a gentle kiss to his forehead. 

 

"But....you guys can be my cuddle buddies, too!" Lucifer blushes as he looks at his father, then his aunt before dipping his head slightly. 

 

"Aww, what a little sweetheart you are, Luci! You like to cuddle, don't you? Hey, why don't you lay down here, and you can cuddle with both of us?"

 

Lucifer nods and lies down across Chuck and Amara's laps, looking up at his aunt before slowly bringing his thumb to his mouth for comfort as he was a bit nervous to be held like this. 

 

"Here, Luci, suck on this instead of your thumb." Amara cooed as she picked up Lucifer's pacifier and gently shoved it into his mouth, running her fingers through his messy hair as she looked to her brother with a smile. 

 

Lucifer suckled on the pacifier and began to relax, turning his head to look at the tv, which was currently playing "Rudolph the Red-Nosed Reindeer".

 

Chuck smiled as he noticed just how entranced Lucifer was becoming in the movie, wondering if he was finally letting himself fall into a baby headspace. 

 

Gently rubbing the man's tummy in a soothing motion, Chuck did everything he could to make sure his little one was relaxed and comfortable. 

 

"Do you like this show, Luci? I've never seen it before, but that little reindeer looks a lot like you!" Amara smiled as she gently tapped Lucifer's nose, causing the man to blush and whine softly. But that wasn't the only reason he was whining....

 

About halfway through the movie, Lucifer began to feel a growing pressure in his stomach and bowels, but he did NOT want to shit in the diaper!

 

But it's not like he had much of a choice since the bathroom was locked and off limits to him, and after the first painful stomach cramp, he sat up with a groan, pressing his hands against his onesie as he whimpered behind his pacifier. 

 

Eventually, it became too much for him and he got up off the couch, hitting the floor on his knees as he whimpered in pain, getting the attention of Chuck and Amara. 

 

"Aw, what's the matter, Luci? Does your tummy hurt? Do you need to go potty? You can go baby boy, it's okay."

 

"No! No, no no! I don't wanna fuckin' shit myself! Come on, can't you make an acception for the toilet just this once, please?" 

 

"No, Lucifer, and once you go and after I change you, we're going to do something about that potty mouth of yours!"

 

Lucifer just blushes and holds his stomach once more before letting out a grunt and beginning to mess himself, feeling totally embarassed and ashamed as he was now sobbing. 

 

Once it seems that Lucifer is finally finished going, Chuck lifts him to his arms and carries to the nursery, eyebrows raising in surprise whenever Lucifer refuses to let go of his shirt. 

 

"Alright, my little mush-butt, let's get you cleaned up, huh?" Chuck cooes as he gets Lucifer to let go of his shirt and to grip his dragon instead. 

 

Lucifer whimpers and grips his dragon tightly in his fists, sobs now reduced to little cries and whines as he is being changed into a clean diaper, with his onesie being left unsnapped for the moment as he was sat up on the changing table. 

 

"Now, about that potty mouth..." Chuck lifted Lucifer into his arms and carried him over to the rocking chair in the corner, sitting down and positioning him across his lap. 

 

"I'm not doing this to hurt you, Lucifer. I just have to make sure you've learned your lesson....I want you to remember that...." Chuck frowns as he begins to smack Lucifer's thighs quite forcefully, seeing as he wasn't going straight to his bottom until he knew how Lucifer took it. 

 

"Ow, damn it, Dad! That really hurts! P--Please stop!" Lucifer begged as his face turned red and tears began to well up in his eyes. 

 

"Hmm....it seems like you still have a potty mouth, so let's take this further, hmm?" Chuck tugged down Lucifer's diaper and sighed as he brought his hand down against his bare butt, not letting up until he heard Lucifer apologize and promise to never use his potty mouth again. 

 

"O--Okay, Dad, okay! I-I'm sorry, I'll be a good boy! I promise, just stop, please!" Lucifer begged, tears now dripping down his red face, and his breath hitching as he tried to catch it. 

 

"Alright, Lucifer, you'd better keep that promise!" Chuck tugged up Lucifer's diaper and sat his son up in his lap, smirking slightly whenever the man hissed in pain. 

 

"I-It really hurts...." Lucifer sniffled as he leaned against Chuck and began to suck his thumb for comfort, whimpering softly. 

 

"Well, it's supposed to hurt, Luci, that's the whole point of a spanking." Chuck says as he wiped away his son's tears and hugged him close. 

 

"B--But, Dad, I---" Lucifer was stopped by a pacifier being shoved into his mouth, blushing a deep shade of red as he began to suck on it.

 

"Now, since I expect you'll be a good boy, why don't we go watch the rest of our movie?" 

 

Lucifer nodded and held onto Chuck as he was carried back to the living room, Amara following with his dragon, as she knew how much the man loved the plushie and she figured he'd want it back. 

 

Sitting back down on the couch and allowing Lucifer to lay across their laps once more, Chuck and Amara smiled down at their little one, with Chuck leaning forward to pick up the ring of teething keys from Lucifer's blanket, wanting to try something. 

 

"Hey, Luci! Look what Daddy has! You want 'em, baby boy?" Chuck grinned as he held the keys above Lucifer, hoping that this would be the moment that he would finally try to fall into his headspace. 

 

Lucifer stared at the keys for a moment before letting out a small, infantile giggle and reaching up for them, trying to pull them out his father's fingers, letting out a happy sound whenever he was successful. 

 

"Good job, baby boy! They're yours now!" Chuck said, grinning when he saw the man chewing happily on the ring of teething keys he'd given him, and it seemed that Lucifer had let his mind wander a bit.

 

"I think someone has finally allowed himself to let go, hasn't he?" Amara smiled, watching Lucifer chew on the keys as well, noticing how his eyes were now half lidded as he relaxed, letting himself regress. 

 

"What a sweet baby you are.....don't you worry, Luci, we're right here for you...." Amara smiled as she noticed that Lucifer seemed to be getting sleepy, as he had slowed his chewing on the teething keys and let out a big yawn.

 

"I think someone's sleepy! It's alright, baby boy, you can go to sleep. We'll be here when you wake up, I promise." 

 

Chuck smiled as he noticed that Lucifer had relaxed and let himself fall asleep, his dragon tucked under his arm and a small puddle of drool forming on his onesie. 

 

"Aww, he's asleep! Now, let's open our presents, brother. I almost forgot about them after we got caught up in taking care of Lucifer." Amara hands Chuck his present and smiles. 

 

Unwrapping the box and removing the bow, Chuck smiled once he saw that Amara had gotten him a new robe as his old one had gotten quite worn and she knew just how much he preferred to dress comfortably. 

 

"Oh, I love it, sis. Thank you! I...I really needed a new one!" 

 

"You're welcome, brother. I know how you like to be comfortable, and your other one was so....old." Amara smiles as she opens her gift, which was just a simple diamond necklace, but she loved it anyway. 

 

"I love my gift as well, brother! It's beautiful! But...I think the best gift we've gotten is to care for this little one, here..." Amara says as she gently presses Lucifer's pacifier into his mouth, smiling as he began to suckle on it. 

 

"Yes, I agree. I think we've given each other the best gift there is....the gift of family..." 

 

Chuck grinned as he watched his little boy sleep, knowing he'd probably forgotten all about his struggles down on earth and was glad that he seemed to enjoy being babied, finally. 

 

There were SO many way's this could've gone wrong......


End file.
